in the ruins
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Maybe history would write them as monsters. But here, with Lavender in her arms, Parvati thought that might be worth it for a chance to give her girlfriend a better world. :: For Amber


**For Amber, the one person who ships ParvatiLavender as much as I do.**

 _Written for Charms class (Write about someone taking on a disguise or someone attempting to blend into the background), ANZAC Day (write about somebody fighting for peace), the Star Wars event at the Golden Snitch (Ahsoka Tano: Write about Dumbledore's Army reforming) and the Choose-Your-Wand Challenge (Rowan- write about somebody protecting their most prized possession)_

* * *

Parvati stood in the ruins of Hogwarts. Around her, workers milled around, slowly wiping away any evidence of the war.

Just like they did last time.

Beside her, Lavender snorted, tossing her hair back in a practiced and defiant motion. If Parvati closed her eyes and pretended hard enough, she could almost imagine that they were still innocent and curled up in Gryffindor tower, giggling over magazines.

"Do they really think they can make us forget about this just like that?" Lavender asked disgustedly, wrinkling her noise.

Parvati turned to face her girlfriend, grabbing her hand. Lavender held onto so tight it hurt, clinging to Parvati's hand like it was a lifeline.

When Parvati answered, it was with all the hatred she had in her for all the crimes the world had committed against them.

"They did before. But this time, Lav, I won't let them."

...

It starts like this:

In the center of the Ministry, Harry Potter squirms in frustration, this boy who does not love the world but would die for it anyways. He stands and argues, bold as the lightning that runs through his forehand. In the light of day, a scar shows: _you must not tell lies_ is written in his own blood.

 _(But he lies anyways because he doesn't own his loyalty to anyone but those who fought by his side)_

In the shadows of the ministry, Ron Weasley listens. He is as observant at eighteen as he was at eleven, making chess pieces sacrifice him for the greater good. Nobody notices him from behind Harry's shadow and he keeps a chess master's ear on the ministries inner politics.

 _(It has been years since anyone's called him a sidekick to his face, but they whisper it anyways. It's been years since he's cared.)_

Hermione Granger cannot stay still, this ruthless girl who has justice written on her heart. The world does not expect her too, so she does what is expected- argues, drafts speeches, spends every waking hour she has in her office. The ministry whispers that she doesn't notice anything but her ambitions but Hermione is as sharp as her hair is busy- every injustice is caught. They whisper about her and she plots under their noses.

 _(And also, this- she drafts another sheet too, a signup sheet that looks too much like the DA's but far harsher. This time, they will not suffer another betrayal.)_

Parvati watches them all from the ministry cafeteria table where Lavender eats almost-raw steak with precise table manners.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are plotting something again," Parvati remarked idly, eye locked onto the whispering trio.

"And when have they ever not been plotting, Pav?" Lavender questioned, sniffling boredly, but Parvati saw her eyes open wide in interest. After all these years, Parvati could read the quirks in her girlfriend's face and body like it was her own.

"Are we joining?" Parvati asked, leaning on Lavender's shoulder. Around them, people broke into whispers. Parvati caught the words _werewolf_ and _girlfriend_ in the same sentence and shook her head. Beside her, Lavender stuck her nose in the air, looking carelessly calm to everyone around her but Parvati could feel the way she shook under the weight of the hateful glances she received.

"Of course we are, sweetie, it's not fair for those three to have all the fun," Lavender remarked with an impatient wave of her hand, trying her best to smile.

Parvati said a silent prayer of thank you for whatever deity had given her the opportunity to meet Lavender Brown.

...

Parvati apparated to the outside of the apartment complex she shared with Lavender with a soft pop sound, sinking her feet into the soft grass. The sun shone softly and Parvati stood there for a few minutes, breathing in the beautiful day.

As she walked into the building, absentmindedly waving to the doorman, Parvati wondered if Lavender would be interested in having a picnic. The weather was far too good to pass up and they were too pale from winter.

Arriving at her apartment door, Parvati waited for the feeling of the wards recognizing her before stepping inside.

"Lav? I'm home!" Parvati called. Upon not getting an answer, Parvati froze. She fell silent, listening, before hearing the sound of something that sounded like someone… retching?

Parvati rushed to the bathroom, where she found Lavender hunched over, vomiting into the toilet. Lavender looked up and Parvati winced. Lavender's eyes were bloodshot and her hair tangled around her ears, scrunched into a bun that had long since disintegrated into a mess.

"What happened?" Parvati asked, leaning over to pull Lavender's hair back. Wordlessly, Lavender handed over a newspaper that Parvati hadn't even seen on the floor. Lavender collapsed onto Parvati, crying, and Parvati held her tight with one arm while opening the newspaper with the other.

The front cover of the newspaper screamed, in huge, bolded letters, "Greyback escaped from Azkaban prison, inside help suspected."

Parvati gasped, hand flying over her mouth. Lavender glared down at the newspaper.

"After what he did, someone still decided to help him? Pav, I can't do this anymore, I can't live in this kind of world where someone lets that disgrace of a being out onto the world!"

Parvati just held Lavender tighter. There was nothing left to say.

...

On a summer day where the birds chirped and the air felt like a warm, comforting hug around your shoulders, Parvati Patil approached the secretary of Hermione Jean Granger.

"I need to speak to Hermione Granger," Parvati stated. Beside her, a gaggle of people laughed.

"Get in line, girl." An old man said with a disgusted laugh. "Granger thinks she's too good for high ranked officials like me, let alone werewolf lovers like you."

Parvati's hand reached down towards her wand but a hand grabbed her arm before she could say anything.

"Actually, it would be my honor to meet with Auror Patil, since she scheduled her appointment long before you did and on a much more pressing issue," Hermione Granger stated calmly, leading Parvati into her room. Parvati smiled sweetly at the man, enjoying both the way he glared back and the ease that Hermione lied with.

Parvati waited till the door slammed behind them before speaking. "When are you going to reform the DA?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione exclaimed, reeling back in her chair. "Where did you get that kind of idea from?"

"Please," Parvati said rolling her eyes. "Since when do you three see something wrong and keep quiet about it? I know you're planning something and Lav and I want in."

Hermione wrung her hands in her lap and Parvati waited impatiently for her to speak. "Parvati, are you sure you want to join us? You still have the chance to run now, to get away from Britain."

Parvati thought about that for a second. Her parents had run away during the war. She and Padma had refused and they had almost died for it. Some people _had_ died for it.

"No, I'm not running. I refuse to be a coward. People died, Hermione!" Parvati said breathlessly, her words bleeding together in agitated passion.

"You don't own the dead anything, Parvati," Hermione said sharply.

Parvati shook her head. "No, I don't. But I own the living something."

Hermione raised her head until her they were staring at each other. Under both their eyes, purple shadows loomed, a reminder of sleepless nights and haunted nightmares.

"Today at 8 O'clock in Grimmauld place. I'll send you the address. Take Lavender and don't be late." Hermione stated.

...

Parvati gripped Lavender's hand, apparating with a sharp _pop_ sound.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Lavender asked, looking around the muggle neighborhood.

"Yes," Parvati stated, pulling Lavender towards the house. The wards let them in and the two found themselves in a seating room, surrounded by other former DA members.

"Hi, Parvati, Lavender," Harry said and Parvati turned around to smile at him. Harry looked horrible, his eyes exhausted and his body slumped on the couch. Beside him, Hermione Granger was curled up in his shoulder, sound asleep.

"She's had a rough day at work," Harry explained, noticing where the girls were looking.

"She's had a tough year at work," Ginny stated bitterly, approaching from behind Lavender with a tray of pepper-up potion. "It's that stupid Dolohov git, he won't stop monitoring her like a hawk. She can barely move without him trying to get the entire Wizgeamont court to convict her of some made-up crime."

Lavender nodded, slipping her hand into Parvati's. "She told us to be here at eight, I hope it's okay that we're a little early."

"It's fine, Lavender," Harry said, checking his watch. "We'll begin as soon as Ron is back."

"Where is Ronald?" A soft voice asked. Luna had walked in without anyone noticing, her blonde hair whipping softly behind her.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, barreling into her best friend. "I didn't know you were back from Romania yet?"

Luna kissed Ginny's cheek. "I came back earlier than expected and Harry thought you might enjoy a surprise."

Parvati grabbed Lavender, moving away to give the three teenagers some space. The two had found themselves engrossed in a passionate debate with Dean Thomas when Hermione finally called everyone to attention. Beside her, Harry stood nervously. Parvati felt déjà vu so stronger she couldn't breathe. Lavender squeezed her hand in shared emotion.

"Welcome everyone to the reforming of the DA. If you are here, then it means that we trust you. Last time, we were betrayed by a scared, young girl. This time around, we will not let any traitors into our ranks. If you don't want to be a part of this, we can wipe your mind now." Hermione looked around the room. Nobody said anything.

Harry took over, "We have to work more from the shadows this time. Prejudice is still high in the ministry after the battle of Hogwarts. "

"Subterfuge this time around," Ginny called from the couch. "Can I name us again?"

Harry laughed and the rest of the room joined in. Parvati felt some stress leave her and Lavenders shoulder's relaxed beside her.

Ginny put a hand on her chin, thinking. "How about the chameleons? Since we are blending in…"

"Perfect," Hermione said, unrolling a scroll. "Sign your names and I will send you the next meeting time by patronus."

Parvati stood up but Lavender pushed her down softly, signing both their names with a swirl.

...

Lavender changed into a nightgown, braiding her hair loosely. Beside her, Parvati cringed at the state of the Lavender's braid and threaded her fingers through Lavender's hair to re-braid it.

"Pav?" Lavender said after a few minutes of content silence.

"Yes, Lav?" Parvati asked, grabbing a hair elastic.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked. Parvati opened her mouth to protest but Lavender spoke before she could say anything. "No, I know you're doing this for me. But I don't want you to hurt yourself for my sake- it's going to be dangerous. We're going to have to stay in the shadows and pretend so much!"

"Lav, you're the light to my darkness," Parvati answered. "You're the only thing I have to live for these days. My parents are gone, Padma is abroad, and if it wasn't for you, I'd be all alone!"

Lavender gulped. "Pav, even if we win, we're going to look like monsters! It's peaceful now, no matter how prejudiced society is, and we're going to be the people who destroyed that."

Parvati closed her eyes. "I know, but it's worth it. For you."

"I love you," Lavender whispered.

"I love you, too," Parvati said, pulling Lavender tighter into her arms.

Maybe history would write them as monsters. But here, with Lavender in her arms, Parvati thought that might be worth it for a chance to give her girlfriend a better world.


End file.
